


秋千猪跑续写

by jaurora



Category: buyaolaikanqiuqiule
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaurora/pseuds/jaurora
Summary: 李承鄞，行！！！
Kudos: 119





	秋千猪跑续写

“我说我恨你。”

李承鄞再也无法佯装镇定，他突然觉得自己这些年的惨淡经营通通可笑无比。“情深意长、相爱相亲”不过是他的自我欺骗，眼前的的小枫分明了无生气的模样，仿佛随时都会从他的身边永远消失。

他几乎是攥住了小枫的肩膀，恨不能用疼痛让他看到她一点情绪的流露，哪怕是愤怒、是叫喊都好，只要她不用这样的眼神看着他。

黑夜像是一场漩涡，叫他迷失了所有的理智。既然得不到她一丁点的欢喜，那不如让她与他共沉沦。

她是她的妻，这辈子，注定只能是他一个人的。  
不管是身，还是心。

扛起小枫往寝殿走，他几乎是急不可耐的。他觉得自己像是一匹嗜血的狼，小枫软弱无力的哭喊和软绵绵的拳头刺激着他所有的感官，在他的眼里，她的举动不像是抗拒，而是欲拒还迎。

小枫的脑袋一直昏昏沉沉的，她本能地不想见到李承鄞，巨大的爱与恨交杂在一起，仿佛要把她整个人撕裂开。被砸在床上的时候，她终于恢复了一丝清醒，李承鄞盯着她的眼神可怕极了，她意识到接下来会发生什么，下意识地想要逃。一条腿刚迈出床沿，李承鄞就从后面拽住了她的脚踝，硬生生把她拖了回去，纵身压了上去。

小枫伸手抵住李承鄞的胸膛，拼命地摇晃脑袋，想要避开他的亲吻。李承鄞嫌碍事，伸手死死按住她的手腕，固定在她的身侧，身子贴得更近，狠狠地吻向她的唇。小枫的挣扎完全是无济于事，她动来动去反而方便了他把她逼到一个退无可退的角度，找准她的唇，几乎是咬了上去。

小枫气得浑身颤抖，紧闭着眼，不想看到李承鄞丝毫。李承鄞猜透了她的心思，极有耐心地反复厮磨舔舐她的唇瓣，像是在逗弄她。小枫憋得满脸通红的时候李承鄞正好放过了她，她怒目圆睁，好容易喘过了一口气，咬牙切齿地喊：“李承鄞你卑鄙无耻……唔”

他找准了时机，复压了上去，她牙关根本来不及闭合，就被李承鄞彻彻底底地占领，攻城略池。小枫被迫承受着这样的亲吻，脑子里乱极了，以往亲密的画面挤占了她整个脑海，她脊椎升起一阵酥麻的感觉，几乎迷失了自我，疯狂地想要去迎合他，叫他知道，她有多么地爱他。

李承鄞察觉到她的抵抗在一点点退去，吻也变得轻柔，轻轻地贴着她柔软的唇，呢喃着她的名字，近乎贪婪地用目光摸遍了她的眉眼，因情欲而氤氲着粉红的脸颊，和泛着水光的唇。

他急着宣誓自己的内心：“小枫，我爱你，我真的爱你……”随即情不自禁地放松了对她手腕的压制，欲伸手去触碰她的鬓发。

他的手拂过她的脸颊，开始解她的衣服的时候，小枫才忽然清醒过来。

她觉得自己简直是疯了，居然对这样一个人还存着幻想。她的灵魂仿佛清醒地站在一旁，看着床上两人交缠的姿势，这一画面充满了讽刺的意味。

她是背叛了所有族人的叛徒，最后注定被唾弃，被抛弃。

她的心一瞬间冷了下来，意识到李承鄞放松了对她的束缚，她趁他情动，一把推开了他，跌跌撞撞爬下床，张口欲呼救。李承鄞完全没料到她的举动，只坐在床上，眉目阴沉地看着她匆忙的背影，内心的悲哀和愤怒交杂在一起，像是洪水泛滥，淹没了他方才所有的喜悦。

小枫拼命跑到了门口，一边喊着“永娘救我！”一边奋力地去推那扇门。

推不开。

她突然意识到了什么，一定是永娘她们把门反锁了。

身为太子妃，和太子做这些事情，是她的义务。

她逃不掉的。

她最后一丝勇气也消失殆尽了，倚门半晌，她颓然地滑倒在地，无声地哭起来。

李承鄞不知道什么时候来到了她的身边，她害怕极了，尽力地蜷缩着自己的身子，死死抵住门口，仿佛这样就能逃避所有。

她这样无助的样子，像极了一只受伤的小狐狸，李承鄞内心的征服欲被彻底激发，他再顾不得分毫，蹲下来捏住小枫的下巴，逼迫她扭头看向自己，然后直接亲了上去。

他几乎整个身体的重量都压在小枫身上，小枫无处可逃，被迫仰头承受着他的索吻。她觉得自己快要疯了，眼前是李承鄞密密麻麻的吻不断落在唇上、脖颈间，热得像火；背后是冷冰冰的门檐，巨大的温差刺激着她所有感官，她咬着牙，才不至于发出声音。

迷迷糊糊不知道过了多久，李承鄞把她横抱起来，迈步走向床的方向。她在他的怀里软得像一滩水，再也没有力气挣扎，只能认命地闭上了眼。

小枫上身的衣物很快被尽数剥去，李承鄞和她肌肤相贴，几乎要在这样的柔软面前败下阵来，只觉一团热流汹涌着冲向腹部，脑海里叫嚣着要得到她。

彻底将她占为己有，不管她是否愿意。

小枫依旧一副生无可恋的模样，他突然起了折磨她的想法，张口便在她的胸口咬下去。听到她低低的“嘶”声，李承鄞气急败坏地开口：“小枫，我真想知道你心里到底装的是谁！”

“总之，不是你。”

小枫一字一句地答完，几乎要哭出来，她的顾小五绝对不会这么对她，绝对不会强迫她做自己不愿意做的事情。

可惜，顾小五已经永永远远地死了。

李承鄞听到她的回答，嫉妒得快要发狂，想也不想地把她翻过身来，扯下她的亵裤，握住她的脚踝，把她的腿弯曲成屈辱的姿势，让她跪着承受他的进入。

小枫几乎是一瞬间爆发出撕心裂肺的哭声，夹杂着骂他的话，李承鄞不管不顾，一边咬牙往里挤，一边恶狠狠地在她耳边说：“你心里有别人又如何，你是我的太子妃，是我的妻子，你整个人都是我的！你永远也别想离开我！痛吗？我要你永远记住今晚发生的一切，永远记住我是怎么和你在一起的！”

小枫的哭声渐渐变成低声呜咽，她真的累了，放弃了挣扎的想法，只是用手紧紧攥住了床单，忍着李承鄞带给她的痛苦。李承鄞在身后喘息着，掐着她的腰肢说着谎话，他说他是多么爱她，多么舍不得她。他一次次地撞击着她，每次都顶到最深处，仿佛他们是这世间最亲密无间的爱人。  
李承鄞溺在无休止的快感里，脑海里有一个疯狂的念头：他要拽着小枫的手共赴天堂，再死死缠绕着，一起坠入地狱。

随着他的抽插，浊液伴着处子殷红的血缓缓地从小枫大腿根部流下。一阵冲刺后，李承鄞终于停止了运动，抽身而出。看到小枫腿际的颜色时，他的神色有一丝慌张，急忙看向她的脸。她脸上一点表情都没有，眼神不知道瞟向什么，固执地不肯看他，只是用气声问他：“李承鄞，这样你满意了吗？”

有的事情一旦开始就覆水难收，他急忙地想要张口辩解，却发现说什么都是枉然。他只剩下了一个念头，要让小枫和他一起领略人世间最美妙的快乐，用合欢掩盖所有的情绪。他俯身下去，用膝盖顶开她的双腿，不由分说再次进入。

小枫完全没有料到他的举动，再反应过来时已被他搂着腰肢跨坐在他的腿上，他扶着她，缓缓地上下顶撞。一种从未有过的感觉包围着她，她没来由地感到难堪，这种感觉比愤怒更让她无暇应对。她慌张地扶住李承鄞的肩膀，低头去看他。  
李承鄞正好仰着头，眼里亮晶晶地映着她的影子。小枫想要开口说些什么，唇齿却被他完全堵住，未出口的话堵在喉咙那里，呜呜咽咽地听起来像极了求饶。

李承鄞竟然放过了她的唇，用鼻子轻轻摩挲着她的脸庞，轻声说：“小枫，叫出来，我喜欢听。”

“你！”刚吐出一个字，就被他一阵加速的侵略顶得说不出话。

她的脸腾得热起来，像是飘来了两朵火烧云。李承鄞眉角眼角都笑开，真的开始和她调情：“想要啊？叫我。”

她从来没见过他笑得如此灿烂的样子，忽然想起来李承鄞也不过才二十出头，本来就该是个开朗的少年。心里涌起一阵酸涩，她的眼眶里泛起热意，竟怕他看见，趁眼泪落下之前吻住了他的唇。怜惜他的念头一旦开始了就如滕蔓般野蛮生长，理智不复，两人交合处的感觉便变得格外清晰，小枫紧紧攀附着李承鄞，说不清他带给自己的感觉到底是快乐还是折磨。

这夜还长，这人生太苦，哪怕是瞬间，她也会有撒手命运，不管不顾的想法。哪怕明知一切都不该发生，她却忍不住要忘却所有，只争现在。

不知道晨钟响了几遭，李承鄞终于肯放过她。她疲惫极了，很快便沉沉睡去，李承鄞看着她的睡颜，情不自禁弯了唇角，俯身轻轻地吻她。他不敢合眼，生怕自己一睡着，小枫又消失不见。

他抬眼望向窗外，天际已经浮现一丝霞光。他像是久未见到光明的孩子，看着看着，仿佛光线刺眼似的，很快便红了眼眶。


End file.
